


Flawed Jewel (formerly Discovering Eyes of Sapphire)

by RaeCarastase



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeCarastase/pseuds/RaeCarastase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you had to pick a gem, what would you pick?”</p><p>Among most she has met, most would pick diamond as their answer. But why?<br/>Was it the prestige that came with it? Or the crazy price tag? Did it give one a false sense of wealth when one wore a gigantic diamond around their finger or neck?</p><p>However, she was not one who could entirely judge others for their choices. She had been showered with jewels ever since she was born. A life of prestige was promised upon her arrival in this world. But when it came time for her to choose a gem that would best describe herself, she refused. </p><p>One day, she meets someone with eyes as blue as the darkest and clearest sapphire. Naturally, she asked the same question. But this time it was different. She was faced with a glare from those deep sapphire eyes before being completely ignored. But she did not need an answer for his silence and piercing gaze said it all. No matter how much he tried to conceal it, he was rough around the edges. He was no diamond. He was true raw sapphire in its purest form.</p><p>But one thing must be set straight to Mr. Sapphire-Eyes over there: you were not some gem to be bought.</p><p>Reader x Seto Kaiba<br/>Small hints of Joey x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flawed Jewel (formerly Discovering Eyes of Sapphire)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys, so this this is the new fic I just started writing up! BTW, it was initially Discovering Eyes of Sapphire, but I changed the name to Flawed Jewel. I felt like it fits the context of my story better, although I liked the sound of the first title :P
> 
> Anyways, this piece in particular is quite different from my other works since I've revealed a lot about the reader in the first chapter, which is really rare of me to do since I like to hide things and reveal them over time. But I decided to try writing it this way, just to see how it turns out. I'm not completely happy with this chapter to be honest since I feel there could be more tweaking done, but I hope you guys enjoy this! I would really appreciate feedback and let me know if you'd like it to be continued :)
> 
> I do not own Yu-gi-oh!
> 
> Also, WARNING: This fic is intended for a more mature audience just because of the usage of alcohol and some mild language. Language gets worst as the story progresses in later chapters. So if that disturbs you, please keep that in mind before reading.

It was tense. On the highest floor of a tall skyscraper in the middle of Domino city, several suited men sat in silence in the lavish meeting room. They all waited in anticipation for a response from their potential business sponsor who sat at the head of the table. Each second ticked away, adding to the tension in the room, as a certain blue-eyed male glared at the suits around him. Seto Kaiba was not pleased at all. Realizing that dealing with this bunch of conservative old geezers would not bring him what he required, he had no desire to collaborate with them. He had wasted enough of his time here. Standing up from his seat, he grabbed his briefcase and left the meeting room, ignoring the surprised stares and mutterings that came about.

As soon as the blue-eyed individual got in his limo, he allowed his poker face to subside.

“Those fools... They have wasted enough of my time,” Kaiba growled angrily, staring out the window of his limo.

Staring out his windows, he maintained his glare and frown despite his tiredness. These days had not been easy for the young CEO. He was in his 20s and his dueling days were long gone, meaning that he had totally devoted his time to his company alone. However, one could tell that the stress was taking its toll on him. There was definitely more faint lines forming around the creasing around his eyebrows and his eyes appeared a little darker than usual. 

Mokuba, who was now in high school and also the vice-president of the company, had always warned him to take a break, even offering to help finish some of his work. However, the Kaiba never accepted his brother’s advice. Eventually, due to the tremendous amount of stress he had to deal with, he turned to the one thing that could take it all away.

“Roland, set course for the nearest place I can get a drink.”

“But sir..!”

“Now.”

“R-right away!”

***

It was loud. Even if one were to stand in the farthest corner away from the booming stereo, it would not be surprising if they lost their hearing the next day. Despite its deafening loudness, it was hypnotizing.

What an odd thing to say, one might think. But it captured everyone. Sense, shame and reason did not exist in a venue like this, especially when the occupants were heavily influenced by their ever-increasing intake of intoxicants. 

Loud successions of beats blasted from the sound system, making hundreds of faceless figures sway mindlessly and tastelessly to the spellbinding sounds reverberating the massive dance hall. It was almost as though they were caught in some strange trance. Colourful spotlights shined in every direction, littering the entire place with countless number of colourful spots, which only added to the boisterous ambience. Laughter and drunken shrieks were drowned as the music continued to captivate everyone on the dance floor.

In the midst of this excitement, there was a lady that stood by, watching the scene before her. She was none other than you. However, there was one slight issue.

You did not belong here.

You were not supposed to be here.

This was not your scene, or so you have been told countless number of times.

A place such as this was supposed to repulse you for you were born a lady with refined elegance. You were born a lady educated to appreciate the classical arts of music and dance. You were born a lady who possessed a refined taste in anything and everything that you did.

Those plaguing words repeated themselves in your brain over and over again; yet you failed to acknowledge them at the moment. This place captivated you. Freedom was a very interesting prospect after all.

Perhaps it was the freedom you gained from being in such a place that brought you such excitement. Free from the prying eyes of the snobbish elites and rapacious press, you were at ease in a place like this. After all, a girl in her twenties, regardless of social status, should know how to enjoy her younger years.

Despite being prohibited from frequenting places like this, you were now all too familiar with every aspect of it. You were accustomed with the loud setting of the club, the scent of alcohol and the sense of shamelessness from dancing with strangers on the dance floor; this did not mean you were irresponsible. Far from that, you understood your boundaries. As much as you’d like to believe this was your turf, you knew certain waters could not be crossed.

You still had mixed feelings, as you questioned yourself if you were treading waters that you did not belong in. Yes, you accepted the ability to do what you please, but freedom was not synonymous to rebellious behaviour. This may perhaps be a false sense of freedom, and you knew it. In addition to that, you had to play your cards right. Your life almost followed a “Dr.Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde” framework. It was in the company of high elites that you should be charming, elegant and confident, but when alone, you were just a girl who wanted to enjoy the various pleasures life had to offer.

How could one like you be refined, but still lead an ‘average’ life? How could one such as yourself be confident but scared?” These questions repeated in your mind like a never-ending loop. But these were how you approached them. Firstly, you seemed to be doing fine keeping a ‘normal life’ aside from your ‘prestigious’ one. Those two sides of your life had never once seep through the boundary that set them apart, and your two personas were strictly sealed separately in the setting they belonged.

And also, regarding the question of confidence and fear, what was there to be afraid of? Life was like a business deal. Maintain your confidence and never show your weaknesses. That way you shall succeed. You would not be scared. Scared of being named a scratched and tarnished diamond? You could just see it in the headlines: “Former elite, young (First Name)(Last Name) tarnishes the name of long-established (Last Name) Corporation.” Oh, the press would have a field day with that!

Besides, you had long been scratched but all you did now was hide behind some expensive polished box. You were a jewel that had its own imperfections. But behind that elegant façade, you could not find it – your inner jewel. There was more to life than simply being an accessory to be shown off to the world. Perhaps that was why you tried to run away from a refined lifestyle. But that was enough thinking for now. As for now, you were here to enjoy and hide away from what you call the “repressed prestigious” side of you.  
***

Seated in a reserved lounge at a famous nightclub in town, you sighed as you eyed the environment surrounding you. The two friends you had come here with seemed to have disappeared into the crowd and you were now alone on the red couch that was by a somewhat quiet corner of the club. Sighing again, you shook your head; your head had been doing too much thinking lately and you disliked that. You needed a drink. Scratch that, you needed a shot.

Walking towards the crowded bar, you pushed your way through the crowd. In a nightclub, standing in line to get your drink was out of the question. If you wanted a drink, you had to push your way in to get it; so, all niceties had to be pushed aside momentarily. Finally after all the pushing, you had arrived at the front.

You waited to be served, but it was not long before you heard a voice from behind you.

“Hey there, can I buy you a shot?” a voice whispered in your ear as you felt a hand snake around your waist.

This was not a surprising predicament. There always were strange men who frequented clubs in search for their next prey.

In response to the voice behind you, you threw a look over your shoulder as you let a small smirk show on your face without any sort of verbal response. The man took that as a ‘yes’ and went ahead with ordering the shots.

“Two 151 shots,” the unknown man said to the bartender and soon enough, a couple of shots were in front the both of you.

‘Well, isn’t he quick to spring to action?’ you thought in your mind as you eyed the shots.

Regardless, you accepted the shot. Picking up the shot glass in front of you quietly, you kept your smirk plastered on your face. “Cheers,” you purred before downing the shot.

“So, she talks,” the man said, teasingly, mimicking your actions before setting away his shot glass.

“Only when necessary,” you retorted before looking for a golden opportunity to flee from this predator.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, you cut him off while pushing his hand away from your waist.

“Well, thanks for the shot. You really didn’t have to~!,” you cooed before trudging away towards the crowded dance floor.

***

(First Name) (Last Name). Known for her rather flirtatious nature, she never once lost the front of elegance and mystery, regardless of wherever she was. Anyone who was among the elites could tell from her mannerisms that she was raised in a family with high social standing. If one did not notice, it was usually because one was not familiar with the mannerisms of those who lived in the world of the rich and famous. The way she picked up her glass and the way she was dressed said it all. She sported an expensive looking little black dress and her pair of shoes was probably from Prada’s newest collection. But in the eyes of sapphire, she was just like them all – a gold-digger who seek to drown in the luxuries of others. She was of no interest to this sapphire-eyed man. Looking from atop his place on the higher floor, the man narrowed his eyes before trudging away in search for what he came for.

***  
Looking for a couple of familiar faces was especially hard in a crowd like this; but you were in luck as you found your two friends dancing with their hands raised up high. Trudging ahead, your smile widened when they took notice of you. Standing in between them, you threw your hands up and shook your hips to follow each beat. Immersed in the music, you slid your hands up and down your body once in a while, enjoying the loud music with the company of your friends. Again, the nagging feeling came, but you ignored it. Your dancing attracted the attention of several wandering eyes, but this was the norm in clubs, you reassured yourself. Eventually, the dancing took its toll on you and you decided you needed a boost.

Slipping away, you stalked towards the bar upstairs. Another tip you have gained over time was that the bars upstairs tended to be a lot less busier than the ones downstairs, simply because people were too lazy to go all the way up or they were simply too drunk to even attempt that; in addition to that, the dance floor upstairs was nothing compared to the one downstairs. So, there really was very little incentive to go upstairs, unless one looked for a shorter queue at the bars.

‘Hmm, though it’s still a little too quiet in here,’ you thought to yourself as you arrived at the top of the staircase.

Approaching the bar, you could see a small group of people and a lone man standing at the far side of the bar. There was a lot less people than you expected, but you were not complaining. Avoiding the group, you chose to approach the bartender who was closest to the lone man, deciding that he would not be as preoccupied. As you treaded closer, you briefly caught the attention of the lone man.

It was rather dark, but as far as you could see, you noticed his general appearance. His chestnut hair was arranged neatly. A small neutral frown was fixed upon his lips. As far as dressing went, he donned a dark teal dress shirt that was left unbuttoned at the top, alongside a pair of dark slacks. But above all, you noticed his sapphire gaze. His striking sapphire eyes met yours briefly. Despite its briefness, it was a strong hard unwavering one. You knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was. One had to be living under a rock if they had no clue. But more importantly, should it matter that he was one who belonged to the same social class as you and had just seen you in such a place? What surprised you was that he would come to a place like this. You only had to wonder why.

Showing no signs of discomfort, you walked ahead until you were standing right beside the lone man. The bartender took notice of you and attended to you.

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked.

“A shot of vodka please,” you asked before handing your credit card over to the bartender.

The man beside you remained quiet as he took a swig of his beer before setting it down again. You never expected him to speak and you were not surprised. If he lived up to his reputation, you would believe he would decide against socializing with anyone. Soon enough, you took your glass and downed it without any trouble before sighing in content.

Huh, you did feel like you were in a particularly chatty mood though. Who knows, maybe this guy could entertain you with a civil conversation rather than ogle what your mama gave you. Then again, you forgot exactly who you were talking with.

“So, come here often?” you voiced out thoughtlessly few moments later.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that cheap stunt you pulled earlier,” the man beside you blatantly announced, his voice dripping with suspicion.

Finally turning your head around to face him, you noticed the blue-eyed man who was now looking at you with those harsh sapphire eyes.

“You know, things aren’t always as they seem,” you responded, pushing a strand of your hair behind your ear innocently.

He did not respond. There was no need for a response as it was clear as day that he was not going to take your reasoning. He turned his gaze away from you, staring at the bottles lined up behind the bar in front of him.

“You know, I know you,” you said, trying to prolong the conversation.

He remained silent and at that point, you could tell he was ignoring your words.

You laughed slightly before muttering out, “Damn, if you ever rat me out, I’m going to have my ass handed to me on a silver platter.”

That got his attention, but barely. You noticed as he gave you a brief hard gaze from the corner of his eyes, but his gaze returned to the bottles that were in plain sight.

“But you don’t recognize me, do you?” you mused, “Well, I guess if you don’t, I don’t have to worry about you destroying me and my image, and I should be safe for now.”

Perhaps the alcohol made you a little too open with what was in your mind. You were getting a little too chatty and decided you should leave before you spilled any more beans. Besides, it did not seem like this gentleman over here wanted your presence here anyways.

Wrong again. This time you got a reaction from the man beside you as you heard a small scoff.

“If I wanted to destroy you, I don’t really need to recognize you. I can do it in an instant. I have the resources.”

You could only chuckle at the immensity of his ego. There was no questioning it now. This asshole was definitely the infamous Seto Kaiba you’ve heard about.

Deciding to tug his chains a little further, you raised an eyebrow suggestively as you saw the non-existent innuendo that could sprout from his threat.

“If I didn’t know any better, you seem to be coming on to me. Seriously, destroy me, Mr. High-and-Mighty?” you cooed almost seductively.

“All I said was that I have the resources to put you out of a job,” he spat out before adding, “Also, I’m not in a particularly good mood today, so you should leave me be before I make that reality.”

“Calm down. Guess you don’t really know how to take a joke huh? Typical suit,” you retorted before ordering another shot.

“Could I get another tequila shot?” you asked the bartender.

What the rude man beside you did next surprised you.

“Make that two,” he ordered before shoving his credit card at the bartender.

You eyed the man who you thought was Seto Kaiba. It was him, right? You were confused at his actions. You knew his reputation. As far as you could tell from your interaction with him, you could tell he lived up to it. So, why the nice act of charity now? Soon enough, a couple of tequila shots with the accompanying lime wedges were placed in front of the both of you. You picked it up, eying the man beside you, half-expecting him to ask you to put down his shot and buy your own shot.

When he said nothing and grabbed his own, you proceeded with taking one and holding it high up, “Cheers,” you said before downing it.

After that small toast, you were soon brought into a moment of silence. A few moments passed and that’s when he decided to initiate some form of a conversation.

“Will you just leave now that I’ve gotten you a drink? Now, go find someone else whose bank account you can drain.”

You stared at the man astounded at his insinuation. That did it. Now you were deeply insulted. So much for having a civil conversation with a decent human being. Yes, you had expected that the infamous CEO was a jackass from what you have heard of him, but this level of offensiveness was not what you expected.

You rolled your eyes at the billionaire, “Please if you are insinuating I was being some chick that drowns in luxuries at the expense of others, don’t. I have enough money to buy everyone here a drink. It is good company I’m after and if you are referring to that incident earlier, all that guy wanted before was a piece of my ass; so without causing a commotion, I took the drink and left. I don’t appreciate your assumptions. I am just as capable of buying you one, and you know what, I insist on returning the favour, just so you know I’m not ‘gold-digging’ on you.”

You ordered a shot of Red Dragon for your new ‘friend’ before flashing your credit card at the bartender. Again, another shot appeared in front of the blue-eyed man as you put your card back in your purse.

“Don’t let the fruity taste fool you. It packs quite a punch as the name suggests. But seriously, you need to lighten up, Seto Kaiba. Maybe stop acting like you have a freaking pole shoved up your ass? Now if my presence sickens you so much I shall take my leave. Adios,” you said with a mockingly polite smile before walking away, and at the time, you did not think you would come to regret those words.

He glared as the woman walked away, finally leaving him at peace to drown away in his own silence. The woman's words did not effect him; for all he cared, you could eat your own words. He eyed the shot that you bought him but left it untouched. It was a bad idea to have come here and the alcohol did nothing to soothe his stress. It was a complete utter waste of time, considering he was not completely at peace here. If he had a choice, he would rather not meet that woman again, but fate would prove to be a complete bitch and ignore his wishes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!~ Feedback will be greatly appreciated as well!


End file.
